


We Can Save Each Other

by haleonwheels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Healing, Kisses, M/M, Oblivious Scott, derek being derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleonwheels/pseuds/haleonwheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chill raced up Stiles' spine and he lost his balance and started to fall back. He caught himself and his breath long enough to mutter the words, "I think I'm having a panic attack." And Derek knew of only one way to stop those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in s1e4, Magic Bullet, and in the scene where Stiles and Derek are in the clinic and Stiles is preparing himself to cut off Derek's arm.  
> I was inspired by the Stydia moment in s3A, so yeah.  
> Also, I am in no way affiliated with Teen Wolf and I own nothing.  
> enjoy

Stiles held the saw up to Derek's oozing arm.

  
 _Holy Fuck_ , he thought. _Holy fuck, holy shit, I can't believe I have to do this._  
His mind rambled on. Stiles' thoughts were being fired off almost as quickly as his words usually were.  
He felt like he was going to be sick.

  
"Derek," he muttered, "Derek, I can't do this, oh my _GOD_ I can't do this". His voice was shaking. His hands were shaking. His _everything_ was shaking.  
 _Oh no_ , he thought. He knew this feeling. He knew it all too well. Stiles dropped the saw and took a step back. Derek's face seized with anger. Stiles' breath hitched. He couldn't control it and his heart was beating so fast. A chill raced up his spine and he lost his balance and started to fall back. He caught himself and his breath long enough to mutter the words, "I think I'm having a panic attack."

  
________

 

Stiles collapsed against Deaton's table and all of his carefully organized medicine tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. ("That took me 2 HOURS to organize, you ass!" Stiles could hear Scott yell. "Stiles, you ought to be more careful," He could hear Deaton scold him).

  
"Stiles!" Derek snapped. " _In case you haven't noticed_  my arm isn't in the best shape. Right now isn't the best time for you to have one of your little _freak outs_." He was pissed. He did have a point about his arm though… _man_ , that thing was gross; Black and bubbly… not to mention the smell. It smelled like… death.

  
Stiles' mind whirled and his chest heaved. He couldn't feel his hands or his feet.

  
"Stiles! Fuck, Stiles, Get it togeth-" Derek stopped short. It looked like a lightbulb had gone off in his mind. Not knowing what was going through his head really wasn't helping ease Stiles' nerves.

  
All of a sudden, Derek's face lit up (to the extent you would expect one to be able to light up when you have a bullet in your arm). He had an idea. He had an idea and he wasn't doing anything about it and that aggitated Stiles ever more.

  
"Derek. What is it?" Stiles managed between breaths. Derek didn't answer him. Instead, he awkwardly leaned forward. Was he going to bite Stiles' head off? Was he going to snap his neck? Stiles' had no fucking clue and having no fucking clue _killed_ him.

Before Stiles knew it, Derek was forcefully pressing his lips to Stiles'.

 _What the---_. Stiles thought.

  
A slightly awkward moment passed, but suddenly Stiles eased up. For some reason, it felt good; It felt… _right_.

  
Derek leaned heavily into Stiles' body and sighed. Stiles could feel all of Derek's body weight on him. It felt like Derek was revealing to Stiles all of his deepest secrets. It felt like Derek was laying it all out there. Derek parted his lips and Stiles followed, bringing his tongue to enter Derek's mouth. Derek leaned in even more and ran his tongue along the back of Stiles' top teeth. A chill raced down Stiles' spine. Stiles brought his hand to the nape of Derek's neck and lightly ran his fingers upward until he was holding Derek's head like he would never let go.

Derek's good arm found it's way to Stiles' lower back and rested there for a second. He then grabbed Stiles and pulled his body into his own with so much force, Stiles thought they were going to blend into one big mess. No one had ever touched Stiles like this-- not with THAT kind of feeling. Come to think of it, no one had ever touched Stiles at all (except Stiles, of course). For his whole life, it was like no girl or boy gave him a second look. Now that it was brought to his attention, Stiles finally noticed, well, _Derek_.

Derek Hale.

The Derek Hale that was suddenly and recently such a permenant fixture in his life. Just when Stiles moved his hands to cup Derek's face, Derek pulled away. Not too far though, because their lips still lingered. Stiles was so focused on Derek's lips that he didn't even realize that his panic attack had subsided.

"What… um…" Stiles couldn't form words. Luckily, Derek could.

  
"My, um, my mom used to get panic attacks all the time. She would get really worried about me and Laura when we fought." Stiles could see the pain in Derek's eyes when he said their names out loud. "The only thing that would ever help would be if my dad, well, kissed her."

  
Their lips were still unbearably close. Stiles loved the way that word felt on his mouth…  
 _Kiss_.

  
All he could think about was pressing his lips to Derek's and never removing them--

  
 _What the fuck?_ Stiles thought. _This is Derek Hale. Creepy, obsessive, jaded, lurker-in-the-shadows-Derek Hale. Why are you thinking about kissing Derek Hale? Get it together Stilinski._

  
It was then that Stiles realized Derek's arm. It was completely healed.

  
"Derek, your arm… It's…" He'd never felt this speechless in his whole life. He pulled his face away from Derek's.

  
Derek looked down at his forearm. His strong face didn't even look surprised. He looked almost… _satisfied_.

 

"Yeah… wow. Look at that. Huh." Derek snorted. He obviously knew what was going on and was purposely hiding it from Stiles.

  
"Derek! What the fuck is going on? Literally 2 seconds ago your arm was seeping black blood and you were throwing up some weird ass gunk that I'd rather never think about again. I was holding a fucking _power saw_  up to your arm, ready to hack it off, and now its… its… well, look at it! _Tell me_ what is going on!"

  
Derek just looked at his arm, tracing over where the bullet had been in his arm only 2 minutes ago.

  
"Well, I, um… healed you when I kissed you and your panic attack stopped, " Derek's eyes widened and Stiles could tell Derek was reliving the moment. Stiles' heart skipped a beat. "And that same...  _contact_ , um, healed me, also. Yeah, it was a sort of, mutual healing." Derek seemed content with his explanation.

  
Stiles, however, did not.

His mind was jumping all over the place.

"What…? Why did… _that_  healed you and not when Deaton was helping you earlier? He was touching your wound, and, and, holding your arm, and… I mean, I know human contact can heal people, but I thought that was just with--"

  
Derek stopped him short. Stiles hated not knowing what was going on. Stiles was always the smart one, and not knowing was _not_ his strong suit.

  
"Simple human contact, like hand to hand, can heal when it's werewolf to human. When it's human to werewolf…" His voice wandered along with his deep brown eyes,"the stakes need to be higher. There needs to be more". Stiles cringed at that word.

 _More_.

Derek didn't need to say anything else; Stiles understood what had happened. Stiles finally understood what was going on. Derek didn't scare him, he didn't gross him out. He didn't hate Derek. He didn't even  _like_ Derek.  
He loved him.  
It was mutual.  
And it had just saved his life.


	2. There's More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs to do something about his feelings for Stiles... and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i reference 'cousin Miguel' in this chapter, which i realize is only brought up for the first time in s1e9, but i personally think it'll be okay.

Needless to say, things were awkward.

Derek would never admit it, but he was avoiding Stiles. Derek knew that Stiles had finally figured out how he felt about him. It was about time, also.

Derek had been fantasizing about Stiles for months now and he absolutely could not stand _not_ acting on his feelings and impulses. And by god, there were some times when his impusles were strong. Not that it wasn't obvious that Stiles liked him, too… it was _extremely_ obvious, but Derek needed to be 100% positive. Now that he was, it was only a matter of time before something happened between them.

But, he… couldn't.

He was scared. It was such a strange feeling to him, being scared. His mind replayed the sentence over and over again.

_Derek Hale is scared of his feelings._

What a wimp. He was a fucking werewolf for crying out loud.

His whole family was burnt to the ground by a psychotic freak, his sister had recently been cut in half and there was an alpha werewolf out on the prowl for him and Scott, yet he couldn't walk up to some sarcastic, smart-ass kid and just… just kiss him.

No, instead Derek just sulked around his sad excuse for a home, whining to himself about Stiles' cupid arrow lips and how his nose turned up in just the slightest way and how his eyelashes went on for miles and miles and how  _good_ he looked in those jeans he wore everyday...

  
One day, when Derek was cleaning his house for the 4th time _that day_ to try and get his mind off of a certain human, he realized he needed to do something about it. He couldn't keep going on this track- if he did, he would end up slowly killing himself with his love for Stiles and his tombstone would read "Derek Hale- died of wimpiness" and that is just a hell of a lot worse than "Talia Hale- died in fire". Since he wanted to do his mother justice, he had to act- and soon.

So, with that in mind, Derek called Scott. They weren't that close, friendship wise, but they were both _werewolves_ for god's sake- Derek knew that Scott needed him to survive and that meant that he could trust Scott.

Scott's phone rang 8 times before he picked up. Derek was about to hang up in frustration and hope lost when he heard Scott's voice.

"Hello?" Scott was breathing heavily… panting actually, and Derek suddenly knew what he had interupted.

"Scott? Yeah, sorry for disturbing your little _make-out session_ , but it's an emergency. Get to my house as fast as you can," Derek ordered. He thought maybe he should play nice, since he needed advice on a sensitive subject, but did Scott really need to have his hands on Allison 24/7? It really pissed Derek off sometimes.

"I'm a little preoccupied, can't it wait?" Derek could hear Allison giggling in the background.

"No." Derek barked and hung up, leaving Scott without any options. 

____________________ 

"Derek?? DEREK?" Scott stormed in. He was furious, and with good reason. Derek could feel the anger from upstairs.

"Up here," Derek replied.

Scott raced up the stairs, expecting Derek to be bleeding out on his bed or coughing up black blood, but no. He was just sitting there. In fact, he looked relatively calm.

"Derek. What the hell is going on? I… I don't even know what to say. Did someone die? Is my mom okay? Oh my god, that's it. Isn't it? My mom died. Holy shit, my mom died. Derek, I-" Scott got cut off.

"Scott, your mom is fine. I mean, I'm guessing… I don't really have contact with her," Derek's uncertainty made Scott nervous, but it wasn't what he had called Scott here to tell him, so he just shoved the ugly thought to the back of his mind.

"Then what is it, Derek, cause I told Allison that 'Stiles' cousin, Miguel' really needed me because he couldn't reach Stiles and…"

"That's actually who I wanted to talk to you about," Derek interupted again.

"Who? Miguel? You know he's fictional, right…? Like, he's not real, we made him up in like the 3rd grade as an excuse for random things," Scott wondered.

"No, you idiot. _Stiles_ ," Scott was so oblivious sometimes and it really pissed Derek off.

Derek stood up and got extremely close to Scott's face. He towered over him, and it was just the kind of status that Derek lived for.

"You wanna talk about Stiles? Why? What did he do to? Ugh, did he come on to you? Sometimes I think that Stiles is just trying to screw everything that moves," Scott said.

"What? No. That's not it. I…" Derek had absolutely no idea how to phrase this so Scott would understand. "I think I… well, I know I… I'm in love with him." Derek closed his eyes as he said the words, as if he thought maybe Scott wouldn't hear him. Derek felt so vulnerable- a feeling he was not used to and definitely didn't enjoy.

"You _what??_ " Scott yelled. He backed up toward the door. "You. You. You WHAT?" He turned around and ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Scott! Wait! I can explain. I don't just love him. That's not it! There's more to the story! You're not listening to me!" Derek ran after him screaming at Scott. If he would just _listen_.

Scott quickly turned around once they were outside and faced Derek with more confidence than he ever had. He balled his hands into fists and yelled, "There's nothing else to say! You just said it all just then. You, the creepy Derek Hale, are in love with my best friend!"

Hearing the words said by someone else stung Derek's heart.

He didn't want it to be like that. He didn't just love Stiles, it was so much more than that. Especially since he knew Stiles felt the same way, and especially since it had _saved his life_.

But it didn't matter. It was out there. Scott knew, he was furious and he had just shouted it for all the world to hear.

And it was then that they realized Stiles' jeep parked outside of Derek's house;

And Stiles sitting in the driver's seat, grinning like an idiot.


	3. Substantial

Stiles' heart was beating extraordinarily loud, he was surprised it took Scott and Derek so long to notice him.

But, _god_ , it started beating even faster (if that was even possible) when Scott said those fatal words, _in love with my best friend_. Hearing it out loud, said by someone else, was too much for Stiles to handle- he couldn't hold back anymore. 

He violently swung open the frail blue door of his jeep and if he had not been so determined to reach Derek, he would've been severely knocked back by the wind.

No, Stiles kept going. He was running- flying actually- skipping over what felt like miles with each step. Stiles soared passed Scott and payed no attention to his sour face.

Stiles was always there for Scott. _Hello_ , this kid got turned into a _werewolf_ and Stiles was not only supportive, not only resourceful, but the one who actually broke the news to Scott in the first place. Scott would literally be _nowhere_ without Stiles. Sure, he probably wouldn't have gotten the bite without Stiles there, but even Scott would agree that they're all secretly enjoying the whole "werewolf-creature-of-the-night" deal.

Stiles decided that Scott would just have to let him have this one thing that he wanted. So, yeah, Stiles had absolutely no ounce or drop of remorse in his body when he flew by angry Scott.

And then, finally, _finally_ , Stiles reached Derek.

And Stiles didn't hesitate at all.

He jumped into Derek's arms and it was all happening so fast that he couldn't even consider how disgustingly cheesy and cliché it all was. He could honestly say he didn't care. This was all Stiles had ever wanted- sure, he may have only discovered this a couple days ago, but still. It was always there- the longing for something…

 _Substantial_. And if this wasn't substantial, he didn't know what was.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and his arms around Derek's neck. Derek was supporting Stiles' whole body with one arm and using the other to cup Stiles' chin with his hand. Derek's eyes felt like they were glued to Stiles' molten gold ones. They were so beautiful, so pure and Derek never wanted to look away. He never wanted to not be looking at his eye lashes, his moles, his nose, his skin, for cying out loud.

Stiles, on the other hand, felt an itch he just couldn't withstand anymore. He didn't want to be looking at Derek, he wanted to be feeling him. He wanted to feel so connected to Derek that he wasn't sure what was Derek's and what was his. He wanted to feel so in love, that it put his feelings from earlier in the clinic to shame.

  
Stiles couldn't hold it in any longer. He moved his chest into Derek's, his forehead to Derek's and finally, his lips to Derek's. It was much slower, much more thought out than the kiss in the clinic. They both knew what they were doing, and there was no sense of awkwardness between them at all. It just felt so utterly _right_. Their mouths opened and soon enough their tongues were involved as well. There was so much passion- so much emotion that Stiles thought his head might explode. And then Derek licked into Stiles' mouth in such a way that he was pretty sure other parts of him would explode.

  
Leave it up to Scott to choose that very moment to clear his throat and remind the two that he was still there. They pulled their faces away slowly.

  
"You know," Derek said to Scott, "You don't have to stay here. You're free to go and be with Allison." Scott rolled his eyes, mumbled something about _so getting Derek for this_ and walked away.

  
"Why don't we take this inside," Stiles whispered to Derek, trying his hardest to seem calm, cool and collected. Derek looked at Stiles with a confused expression on his face. He'd never seen Stiles take such an initiative before. "You know, so we can have _**crazy hot sex**_ ," Stiles raised his voice just enough so that…                   

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

… Scott could hear him in the distance.

They then proceeded to run inside, dropping articles of clothing as they went.


End file.
